


Read Between The Lines

by IronStar (thegameisthunder)



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Dominant Thor, Light BDSM, M/M, Submissive Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegameisthunder/pseuds/IronStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Background: Thor has been living incognito as Thomas' bodyguard under the name of Game. They developed feelers for one another bada-bing-bada-boom Game ends up as his Dominant...Sexy times ensue. </p>
<p>This piece is a little light D/s play drabble I wrote for my friend who RPs Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read Between The Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallenprinceloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenprinceloki/gifts).



Game leaned against the door jam of Thomas’ office. He had just escorted his manager out for the day and apparently left the actor with a few things to look over. Thomas was shuffling through some paperwork. 

The guard wondered if he knew that he bit his lip when he concentrated or that he casually ran his hands through his hair after turning a page. His hands were certainly a sight to behold. Long, slender fingers seemed to be almost pornographic just by the way they touched his face or the pages in his hands. 

He stood there, seemingly unnoticed for a while, just staring, noting, and memorizing every detail of his actor. When the sun started sinking low, it cast golden bars in the room and onto Thomas. He looked otherworldly, almost divine in his beauty. Game couldn’t help but drink it all in. 

_I am in love._

He admitted it to himself in silence, but he dared not to say it aloud. He kept the thought to himself, tucked it away for another time… Perhaps one day Thomas would love him too. 

Game could tell whatever Thomas was reading was starting to arouse him. He kept biting his lip and he could see him shifting a little in his chair. Finally, the actor stood up and started walking back and forth in the room behind his desk. As soon as he stood, Game noticed the beginnings of an erection forming in his pants. 

With a smirk he practically purred, “Good read?” 

Thomas jumped. He hadn’t noticed Game there at all. A blush crept over his cheeks because he knew he had been caught. The knowing look on Game’s face, the slight tenting in his trousers, the way he blushed and had his mouth open like a schoolgirl… Yeah, Game knew he was turned on. It was almost as if he could smell the arousal coming off of Thomas.

“Yes, Darling, it is actually.” He cleared his throat and set the papers down. Game’s presence seemed to command attention.

Game crossed the floor to where Thomas was standing. He placed a tender kiss on his lips and shoved him, not too terribly hard, against the wall. As the guard approached him, his eyes grew predatory and darkened. He descended on his charge with a ferocity he rarely showed anyone. Within an instant, both hands were pinned high above Thomas’ head with one of Game’s. The next brought Game’s free hand on Thomas’ length through his trousers, coaxing rubbing, nearly begging it to come out and play. 

“Tell me what has you so worked up… I want to hear what was so interesting…” His electric blues met the actor’s in time to watch them slide closed and hear him moan quietly from the touches. “Answer me, Thomas…”

Thomas was almost too awestruck to answer, he started, but Game’s hand had him moaning louder and forgetting what he was even reading before he could speak. 

Game was merciless though, he didn’t stop groping Thomas, but he expected him to speak up. “I said, _answer me, Thomas_.” He growled lowly into the actor’s ear. 

All this managed to do was escalate the sounds of Thomas’ moans and cause him to rock his hips forward into Game’s hand.

“Very well..” He purred. That same hand, much to Thomas’ temporary dismay, started working to get the actor’s trousers off his body. He worked him out of his belt and undid the button and zipper. Pushing the garment down, Thomas’ proud—and quite large—erection sprang forth. The tip was already pearly from precome and practically begging to be licked, sucked, and stroked.

Game’s hand encircled the hardened length and stroked it a few times, until Thomas moaned, “Please…” 

The guard chuckled. “Please? I ask you to do something and you can only moan like a wanton whore,” at this point Thomas did moan much louder, as if to emphasize Game’s point, “and you expect me to give into you that easily?” Thomas didn’t say anything; again, he just moaned louder and rocked his hips forward. 

Game had enough. He gripped the front of the actor’s shirt and dragged him over to his desk. With one quick swipe, Game knocked everything on his desk off and onto the floor. He gripped the back of Thomas neck and pushed him down onto the wood, “You think this is a game, don’t you? You can just moan like a whore whenever you want and not answer me?” He rubbed Thomas’ bare ass a little with his hand to warm him up. His hand patted it a bit to give him the slightest bit of warning. It was too pale. It needed marks. 

He opened the drawer and the first thing he found was a wooden ruler, it was a twelve inch ruler that would be perfect for this. Without any warning, he came down hard and fast across the actor’s ass, just where the thigh meets the bottom curve of his backside. 

Thomas yelped and moaned, but immediately remembered to count. “One, Sir, May I please have another?” 

The guard grinned and rubbed the actor’s ass with the ruler while still holding his neck down with his free hand—pinning him to the desk. “Yes, of course. What lovely manners.” 

He came down three swift times, not pausing to give Thomas a break at all in between. It took him a moment to catch his breath after the loud moan-scream he loosed. “Two, Three, Four, Sir, May I please have another?” 

“Mmm very good, Thomas, I will grant you your request.” He rubbed his charge’s ass and repeated the process until Thomas could hardly speak and his thighs were shaking, his breath was labored, his ass was pretty and bruised, and –most importantly, there was a long chain of precome dripping down and onto the floor from how aroused his charge was. When they stopped, they were on number thirty.

Game moved around behind Thomas. Setting the ruler down in front of his face so he could see it still, the guard rutted against his charge’s ass, letting him feel the rock hard erection bulging through his own trousers. Though his pants were made of a soft material, he knew that Thomas’ nerve endings on his ass would be on fire from the spanking, so the material would drive him insane. He was rewarded by pornographic moan and a beg to be taken from his charge. 

This time, he gave in. “Stroke yourself, but don’t come until I give you permission.”

Thomas all-too-eagerly agreed and did just that, adjusting himself back a little for better access. Game leaned down and kissed his sore ass as he fumbled in the desk drawer for the bottle of lubricant he knew would be in there. 

When he found it, he sat it on the desk next to them and worked out of his suit pants just enough to free his erection. He picked the bottle back up and lubricated himself first, then his fingers. 

He teased Thomas’ entrance, and much to Game’s delight, he was rewarded by a crescendo of moans and gasps involving his name and some sort of profanity. He pushed in gently, warming up his charge just a very small amount before withdrawing and lining himself up. 

“You’re mine,” was his only warning.

He pushed in and sank all the way to the hilt. Game rolled his eyes back in his head and moaned loudly. He felt his charge tighten around him and heard his moans. “If you come before I give you permission, Thomas, I will make you have fifty orgasms within the hour.” Thomas groaned but nodded as best he could with Game’s hand pinning his neck down to the desk. “Yes, Sir,” he choked out.

The guard rolled his hips and he felt Thomas’ hand stop moving. He knew from experience that was his way of keeping himself from coming too soon. “Keep stroking,” he commanded. 

“But.. Sir, I--”

“Keep stroking.” He confirmed. “I didn’t ask you to make excuses.” He moved slow for about three thrusts before he leaned over the desk and picked up the pace. He rolled his hips hard and fast down on his charge. About two dozen strokes in he heard Thomas pleading for release.

“Please, Sir, let me come, please Sir. Please.” He begged and moaned, his hips rolling up and back to meet Game’s as if to beg for more.

“No Thomas, not yet…” Though as he begged and pleaded like a slut, Game’s cock twitched. Gods he could come so fast if he let himself, Thomas was such a good submissive and so incredibly sexy, he just couldn’t help but edge himself the entire time.

The actor groaned and stroked himself as slow as he possibly could, the stream of precome became a puddle on the floor and Thomas moans as well has his hips’ movements became more erratic and pleading. After about three dozen more thrusts he began anew, begging like a little whore. 

“Gods, _Please_ , Sir. _Please, Please, Please_ let me come. _Please_ …” He begged, his voice almost to the point of tears. His moans were getting louder and more desperate with his need.  
Game smirked, “Come.”

Not three seconds later, Thomas arched himself and screamed Game’s name over and over and over again as the guard continued to fuck him mercilessly through his orgasm. His delicious seed hit the hard wood floor underneath his desk. Game had half a mind to make him lick it up, but he wouldn’t.

“Come every time you feel you can now.” He commanded and moved his hands down to Thomas’ hips for better leverage. “Keep stroking yourself too.” He grunted and moved his hips hard and fast against his actor, aiming for that perfectly sweet spot inside him. 

It wasn’t long before Thomas’ moans his a peak again and he loosed a very wanton, “S-sir, I-I-I’m coming a-again, Fuck!” and spilled his seed on the floor once more. 

At last, Game allowed himself to release along with his partner. He moaned Thomas’ name loudly and filled his ass full of his hot, sticky, tribute to his sexiness. 

Weak in the knees and breathless, Game slipped his hands underneath his charge’s abdomen to lift him and eased backwards into Thomas’ desk chair with his actor still on his length. He leaned back with him and placed loving kisses on his shoulder and neck. 

“Now you’ll think about this when you read those lines, Thomas.” Game said with a smile.


End file.
